The FNaF Gang Reviews! (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: You can have anyone from any of the FNaF games review something of your choice. Doesn't matter what. (But let's try to keep this below an M rating...) Well, review away!
1. Introduction

I decided that this will be a little fun thing for me to do.

Basically what this is, is that you can have ANYONE from any of the FNaF games review something of your choice. (Like books, movies, video games, other fanfics, etc)

Depending on how many responses I get, it may take a little time to get to your suggestion.

Well, review away!


	2. 1-5

Wow, 5 reviews already! Well, here we go…

 **/**

 **#1**

 **Guest: Bonnie and bb should review slendermans proxys ( hoodie, masky and ticci toby) from creepypasta**

 **/**

(Bonnie and BB listen to the song)

Bonnie: Well I liked the song, but it could be better. What did you think, BB?

BB: Pretty pictures!

Bonnie: What?

BB: I liked the pretty pictures!

Bonnie: Nothing about the song…?

BB: I just liked the pretty pictures!

Bonnie: Okay…

/

 **#2**

 **neon lolol: COOLIE! GOLDIE REVIEW ON THE SONG: sayonara Maxwell fnaf 2 alternate metal beat (idk 'bout metal beat but the others are there) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

 **oh and Marionette review: painted faces remix**

 **/**

(Goldie listens to the Sayonara Maxwell song)

Goldie: Well, I kinda liked the song, but I really hate the fact that it doesn't even mention my name at ALL! I mean, come on, I know that it shows my picture a few times, but still! Other than that, it was good.

(Marionette listens to Painted Faces Remix)

Marionette: Hmm, a song about me… I guess it was okay… the singing was alright…

Goldie: (from background) Why couldn't I have listened to a song about myself, like Marionette got to?

Marionette: Shut it.

Goldie: okay

/

 **#3**

 **FoxyGuy87: Foxy review a fanfic cold FNAF: Heralds Reactivated**

(Foxy reads Chapter 1)

Foxy: Hmm, this story seems like it be interesting so far. Perhaps I should read more.

(Foxy reads Chapter 2)

Foxy: Aw, darn it, the burglars got away! Well it least it was a good action scene. And when is Herald going to be in the story?

(Foxy reads Chapter 3)

Foxy:… I'm done.

Me: No, there's one more Chapter, Foxy! You have to read it!

Foxy: No. Just no. (Foxy walks away)

/

 **#4**

 **Guest: Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Goldie and Chica, all review on Sia- alive, cheap thrills, chandelier and elastic heart- and if any of them don't like it, then I (Krystal) will personally beat them up with a baseball bat :-)**

 **/**

(The group listens to the first song, Alive.)

Freddy: Well, that was a good song. What do you guys think?

Chica: I liked it!

Bonnie: Me too!

Goldie: I thought it was decent.

Foxy: I didn't like it at all.

Chica: Why? It was a good song!

Foxy: No, it wasn't.

Freddy: Can you tell us why you didn't like it?

Foxy: You wanna know why I didn't like it? It's because the lyrics were bad, the music was awful, and the singing sounds like a obnoxious child screaming!

Goldie: Uh, Foxy… (Points to something)

Foxy: What? (Foxy looks over, and sees Krystal running at him with a baseball bat) OH SHI-

(cuts to static)

/

 **#5**

 **Viper's Little Devil: I want them to review Total Drama Fasbear! (they will love it!)**

(Since you didn't specify , I'm just going to use the original 5 plus Springtrap)

Springtrap: So… what happened to Foxy?

Freddy: This random girl charged at Foxy with a baseball bat after he said he didn't like that other song.

Springtrap: So that's why Foxy is getting repaired by Fritz? What happened to the girl?

Me: She's being interrogated right now.

Springtrap: Oh.

Bonnie: Well, let's see how long the story is. 166k words. Nope, I'm not reading all that.

Goldie: I second this.

Chica: Guys! We have to at least read one Chapter!

Bonnie: Ok, fine.

(They read the first Chapter)

Freddy: Hm, this seems interesting. I want to read more.

Goldie: Well, I'm not. (Goldie vanishes away)

Springtrap: It's too long for my tastes. (Springtrap walks away)

Chica: Bonnie? Do you want to join us?

Bonnie: Uh… uh… I need to polish my guitar! (Bonnie runs away)

Freddy: Well, I guess that just leaves the two of us, Chica.

(2 hours later…)

(Foxy runs out of the Parts and Services room, all repaired, and sees Freddy and Chica fell asleep while reading a story.)

Foxy: I don't wanna know what happened.

/

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the 5 I have right now. Please, keep sending in the reviews!**


	3. 6-8

**Author's Note: I've decided that every 10** **th** **review will be something of my choosing, so just a heads up.**

/

 **#6**

 **SageLeeKnight: hi um not really sure if this well be allowed but if is then can they um review my fanfic Wolf's Mate? (please excuse chp. 1 &8 for not being spaced out. Forgot to do so before posting them up.) And Bonnie and Toy Bonnie to review the song Mangled by NateWantsToBattle.**

(Since you didn't specify for the first one, Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, and Purple Guy will review it)

Fritz: Fixing Foxy was a lot of work, and now I'm glad we get to relax.

Jeremy: Well, what are we reading?

Purple Guy: I dunno, something about a wolf or… (Purple Guys takes a bite out of the donut he was holding)

Mike: Purple Guy! I said no food at the computer!

Purple Guy: Fine. (He throws the donut in the air behind him.)

Mike: Thank you. Now the name of the story is Wolf's Mate. Now, let's begin reading.

(Mike opens the story, and they see a huge wall of text.)

Jeremy: Well then…

Fritz: Well, we at least have to try to read it.

(They read the first Chapter)

Mike: Somehow, we made it through that. Somehow…

Purple Guy: That guy's tab key must be broken, or they didn't bother to use it.

(Mike clicks the second Chapter, and there's actually different paragraphs!)

Purple Guy: And my second prediction was right.

(All is well, until they get to Chapter 8…)

Fritz: And there's a huge block of text. Say 'Aye' if you just want to stop reading.

Jeremy, Mike, and Purple Guy: Aye.

Mike: Well, at least it was good otherwise.

Purple Guy: I guess. Huh. I'm surprised my donut hasn't landed yet.

/

Bonnie: So, we're watching a music video?

Toy Bonnie: Well, duh. And it looks like it's about Mangle.

(The song starts, and when it gets to the guitar part, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie start rocking out like Beavis and Butthead (Go look it up if you don't know) Once the song's over, they stop.)

Bonnie: That wasn't even about Mangle at all!

Toy Bonnie: Well that one guy had that thing around his face that made him look like Mangle.

(Bonnie was about to add his own thought, but suddenly a donut hits his head.)

Bonnie: Okay, who did this?

(From the distance, they hear Purple Guy) Purple Guy: I guess. Huh. I'm surprised my donut hasn't landed yet.

Bonnie: I'll be right back…

/

 **#7**

 **Ridley Jkgsyn: Hey, hey! I would love them to check out 'It's us against them' by Platinumfire, a writer on this site,they might like it, emphasis on the might.**

(Again, no specification on what characters to use, so I've decided that the four Toy Animatronics will review this one.)

Mangle: So what did Bonnie do to Purple Guy?

Toy Bonnie: I saw him throw the donut back at him, and then chased him around the building with his guitar until Freddy snatched it out of his hands, and then scolded him. It was pretty funny to see.

Toy Freddy: So! Anyway, what are we reading?

Toy Chica: It's called, 'It's us against them' by Platinumfire.

Mangle: It only has one chapter!

Toy Freddy: I'm sure the author will make new chapters.

Mangle: But it was posted on July 25!

Toy Chica: The author probably just takes a while to write.

Toy Bonnie: Let's just read it.

(They read all 3,152 words.)

Toy Freddy: That wasn't half bad. What do you guys think?

Toy Chica: It had too many OCs.

Toy Bonnie: It has a cool premise.

Mangle: When will the author post more chapters?!

/

 **#8**

 **Guest: Everyone should review the favorite character chart**

Everyone: Uh… what?

Me: Oh, hang on, let me pull it up.

(I pull up the pie chart of favorite characters.)

Foxy: Yes! I be the most liked!

Toy Freddy: Okay, how could anyone like THAT (points to BB) more than me?

Toy Chica: Hm, it seems people like you and I almost equally, Chica.

Purple Guy: People barely even like me!

Freddy: Probably because you killed children.

Bonnie: Hah! I'm more popular than my Toy counterpart!

Toy Bonnie: How? You look like a girl!

Bonnie: What about you? What part of 'rosy cheeks' doesn't equal girl to you?

Toy Bonnie: Uh… uh…

(The 12 that were on the pie chart start arguing with each other about how they should be the most popular, and why the other shouldn't. Eventually, it turned into a full-blown brawl.)

Fritz: I'm going to have to repair a lot of animatronics tonight, am I?

Mike: Yep.

/

 **Author' Note: And that's Chapter 2! Please, keep giving the gang more things to review!**


	4. 9-10

**Author's Note: Nobody reviewed, which means that this Chapter I had to come up with a couple on my own. Remember guys, YOU are the one that gets to decide what they review (and specify which characters review it)**

 **/**

 **#9**

 **Me: Nightmare will review a red polo shirt.**

Nightmare: Really? You're going to have me, a being who looks like they just jumped out of hell, review A SHIRT!? Well, I mean, it looks like it would fit.

(Nightmare tries to put the shirt on, only for it to rip. He sighs, throws the shirt, and walks somewhere else)

Me: Okay, then…

/

 **#10**

 **Me: Mike and the 5 from FNaF 1 will review a parody fanfic I recently started, called 'The Worst Fanfiction Ever' But for them, it will be called: Logan's Nights At Freddy's. And since this is my own fanfic, I will show you what the group is actually reading as they review it. If you want me to do that with your story also, just say so in the review. Also, the story will be in** ** _italicizes._**

Mike: Logan's Nights At Freddy's. How _original._

Chica: It may be a decent story.

Bonnie: So far with 3 Chapters and 1.3k words… I doubt it.

Freddy: Quality over quantity, Bonnie.

Goldie: Just start the story.

Foxy: I second that.

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _/_**

 _logans pov_

Mike: And we're off to a _great_ start.

Freddy: We're literally 5 words in, Mike.

 _okay so hello im Logan im 17 and I love freddy fazbears pizza. I went there every day when I was a kid and I loved the animatronics even though they never got off the stage which was stupid. Anyway I found an ad in the paper for a night guard job and I thought I should do it so here I am outside the entrance to freddys. I opened the door and saw children playing._

Goldie: Has this person never learned how to properly do a paragraph?

 _"_ _You can't be in here unless you have a child with you sir" a lady said._

 _"_ _im here for the night guard job" I said._

 _"_ _okay then ill take you to our boss" the lady said_

Bonnie: Well at least he knows to space it when people are talking.

Chica: Oh my gosh…

Foxy: What?

Chica: There's so many spelling errors!

 _TIMESKIP BCUZ I WANT TO GET TO THE GUD STUF LOL_

Mike: And folks, here we have the EXACT definition of lazy.

 _Ok so now I have my night guard uniform on and it 1130 at_ _night. I am right outside the building and I walk in. I go straight to my office and I here the fone ring_

Freddy: I…I just can't. I can't believe how many errors there is with this story, and we haven't even read 200 words yet.

Bonnie: The person that wrote this must be 5 years old, if they make THAT many spelling errors.

Freddy: True.

 _AN: SORRY THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SH0RT I PROMIS THE NEX CHAPTER WILL B LONGER I PROMISE!_

Chica: Do you HAVE to use all caps?

Mike: Well, guys, we have to go to Chapter 2.

The other 5 animatronics: NOOOOOO

(But Mike clicked on chapter 2 anyway)

 _Chapter 2_

 ** _/_**

 _freddys pov_

 _when my eyes opened for the night I knew that there was a new endo. Since its there first night only bonnie and chica try to get the endo, while i had to stay on stage and foxy in his cove._

Freddy: I fail to see what the point of that was at all.

Mike: There wasn't a point.

 _logans pov_

 _when I heard the fone ring I answered it. "Hello?" I said_

 _"_ _Hello hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." A voice said_

Mike: Wonderful, we're going to have to read the phone call that I listened to on night one.

 _"_ _Who are you" I asked_

Foxy: He's the phone guy, duh.

 _"_ _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" the voice continued_

 _"_ _okay I guess" I said._

 _"_ _Uh let's see first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh it's kind of a legal thing you know. Um "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.""_

 _'_ _Why on earth wait ninety days' I thought_

 _"_ _Blah blah blah now that might sound bad I know but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect right? Okay._ _So just be aware the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe you know?"_

 _"_ _Uh what"_

Mike: That's how I felt, also.

 _"_ _Uh now concerning your safety the only real risk to you as a night watchman here if any is the fact that these characters, uh if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams wires and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort and death. Uh the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask heh. Y-Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright good night."_

 _"_ _WJHAT WHAT WHO WOULD ALLOW THISS BULLLLSHITITTKTT (an: oh yea logan cusses) WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THIS ISO STUPORIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"_

(After they read that last part, they bursted out in laughter for a few moments)

Chica: It sounds like he just lost the Call Of Duty championship match.

(After the group got that image in their heads, they started laughing again. They calmed down after a few minutes.)

 _I managed to calm down. I opend thy cameras and saw that one ov them wus gone._

 _AN: SEE I TOLD U IT WOULD BE LONGER BUT ITS MAINLY BCUZ OF THE FONE CALL_

Foxy: It's can't get any worse than this, right mateys?

Mike: There's only one way to find out. (He clicks Chapter 3)

 _Chapter 3_

 ** _/_**

 _bonnies pov_

 _I went through the hall in search of the endo. I saw it in that office it always goes in and tried to get itbut it shut the door before I could. "dangit" I muttered._

Bonnie: I would never mutter 'dangit'.

 _logans pov_

 _i shut that door when I saw that huge purple bunny. "GO AWAY U FUVKING RABBIT OH MY GOOOODODKDO I DOINT WANT THIS GK AWAWAWUY!" i screamed with all my might. it seemed to scare that stupid thing off. Good. I opened the door._

Freddy: I can't even tell what he's saying when he's screaming.

 _chicas pov_

 _I decided to go to the kitchen when I heard someone scream and it wasn't bonnie. I went out of the kitchen._

Mike: Once again, there's NO point to that scene.

Foxy: It could just be there to introduce us.

 _logans pov_

 _I paniked as I relized it was only 3. But I looked at the camera and THAT FUDKING DUCK WAS MOVIN ODG DAMIT! Lukily I didn't scream that out loud but I wanted to._

Chica: I'm a chicken, not a duck!

 _Now it was 4. And I only had 30% power because that FUCKJ9NG BUNNG WA STILL THEIR! "GO AWAY!" I YELLED. however he(or she) stayed there. Then the duck apeared at thre other door. "FUCJITY FUCJ FUCK FUCK FFFFFFFFUUCUCUCOCCLKCLKCCO!" I secreamed. I looked at the clock and it was 5 but then the power went out._

Goldie: I hope he dies.

Bonnie: We all do.

 _freddys pov_

 _The power went out which means i had to get the endo myself. I walked to th office. why couldn't the endo just willingly get in a suit_

 _logans pov_

 _I saw that bear at the door, and I held my breth, hoping he woldnt see me sinse it was so dark. He started playing this stupid as song when it became 6. "FUUUUUUCK YOUOUOUOUOOUUPUUOUOUUOUO!" I screamed giving freddy the middle finger as he walked back to the stage. now I neded to see what the hel was going on_.

Freddy: The spelling just gets worse with every sentence…

 _AN: alright this is serios guys some9ne left this horrible review on my AMAZINGH story so lets just read it:_

 _Stupid Reviewr: ummm... it's not "an ad." its a ad. u storpid idoit. Get it right._

Mike: That review made more sense than the rest of this stupid story.

 _alright YOUR the idiot becuz u cant even spel corectly. U mad the gramer rong and u mispeled stupid. so stfu and stop teling me how to right my own stroys and get a lyfe_

Foxy: That fellar oughta walk the plank for making a story so bad!

Goldie: This was just the first three chapters. Who knows how many more he could put out there.

Bonnie: And if he does…

Mike: We'll have to read the rest of it.

/

 **Authors Note: Wow, that was a long one (mainly because I included the story because it was my fanfic but if you want yours to have the actual story in it (provided it's not too long) then I'll do it.) Once again guys, this Review Fanfic is about YOU suggesting who reviews what. They can be as silly as #9, or as big as #10. So please give ideas!**


End file.
